


after school HELL

by monstertonic



Category: Love Live! - Fandom, Love Live! School Idol Festival - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Joke Fic, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstertonic/pseuds/monstertonic
Summary: based on a true story ~~~oooo spooky~~~





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so. this is actually, based on something that happened and i told my friend laci and she said i should write this shitpost fic so thanks.

the 4.0 update has just released in the international server of love live! school idol festival. with the amount of players trying to get on and check out everything new, theres bound to be transmission errors. after two hours of listening to paradise live and clicking "OK" on the many transmission error screens that pop up, you're finally in. you decide to play some expert songs to get love gems, because gee, those new aqours URs are pretty. you open up the live tab and pick after school navigators on expert. you pick your friend assist and team, and hit "OK". but then the screen goes black, and theres pink text that says "CONNECTING" in the corner. you sigh, predicting another transmission error and soon enough, one pops up on your screen. you restart the app, but this time something feels off. you get in with no trouble this time. seeing that 25 of your LP had been wasted, you're a bit annoyed. you decide to play another expert song before trying after school navigators again. this time, the song you pick is loneliest baby. you're able to comeplete the song fine, but the results screen has something sinister about it.. the colors on it seem darker than usual, and it almost looks like theres... blood? its probably just your eyes playing tricks on you. you decide to try playing after school navigators again and- same thing as before. except this time, the screen turns blood red instead of black. soon after, nico, rin, and pana come out of the screen as ghosts and stab you the end


End file.
